Privado, no entrar
by Chia Moon
Summary: Hinata estaba rara, mucho, desde que conociera a Naruko. Estaba segura de que esa chica la estaba haciendo ir por el lado incorrecto de la vida...


Premio por fan destacado de la página Imaginación Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Los derechos son de su autor.

* * *

**Privado, no entrar**

* * *

Para **Celia Hdez**

Naruhina **Yuri**

* * *

—¿No puedo pasar?

Hanabi hizo un mohín mientras miraba a su hermana y a la otra chica tendida en la cama, mascando chicle y pasando las hojas de una revista a la que claramente no prestaba mucha atención. Puso su mejor cara, dio su mejor esfuerzo y aún así su hermana se negó.

Hinata estaba rara, mucho, desde que conociera a Naruko. Estaba segura de que esa chica la estaba haciendo ir por el lado incorrecto de la vida, pero su madre no accedía a las peticiones de que debía de obligar a su hermana a regresar con ella.

Hanabi era demasiado joven para entender todo, pero muy cabezona.

Volvió más tarde y llamó de nuevo a la puerta. Esta tardó en abrirse y su hermana era la que ahora mascaba el chicle. Su ropa estaba algo revuelta y la otra chica estaba tumbada boca arriba en la cama, abrazando un cojín contra su cara, como si estuviera gritando de frustración.

—Me aburro. Vamos a jugar, hermanita.

Hinata volvió a negarse. Le acarició los cabellos y cerró de nuevo la puerta. Hanabi no podía entender qué diablos tenía esa chica que atraía tanto la atención de su hermana.

Escuchó risas y a su hermana hacer un ruido muy raro, como si estuviera soltando el aire acumulado.

Inquieta, pegó la cabeza contra la puerta para poder escuchar algo más. Sólo había risitas, hipidos y grititos de sorpresa, además de un extraño sonido de chupón de vez en cuando.

Volvió a llamar.

Esa vez, su hermana no tenía el chicle, lo tenía la otra chica de nuevo, que estaba sentada en la cama y la miraba con una ceja rubia levantada.

Su hermana se echó el flequillo hacia atrás, muy sonrojada.

—¿No podemos?

Le dio una charla a cuenta de que no era el momento, que tenía que irse a jugar a otro lugar durante un rato. Hanabi no estaba por la labor de obedecer ni nada por el estilo.

Intentó abrir la puerta, cosa que nunca hacía. Siempre esperaba que fuera su hermana quien lo hiciera. Su intento quedó completamente frustrado cuando se quedó colgando del picaporte y la puerta no cedió.

Su hermana había echado el pestillo. ¡El pestillo! Hinata nunca cerraba con llave su dormitorio. Ni siquiera cuando estudiaba para los exámenes y quería privacidad. Ni cuando se encerraba a hablar por teléfono con sus amigas.

Cayó al suelo de culo y el picaporte resonó. Esperó a que su hermana saliera para hacerle muchas preguntas de las que esperaba respuestas, pero no se abrió la puerta.

Pegó la oreja de nuevo y escuchó la voz de aquella chica nueva. Se negaba a dejar ir a su hermana y fuera lo que estuviera haciendo para evitarlo provocó que su hermana soltara su nombre en medio de un sonido extraño que se incrementó.

Junto a otros.

Hanabi empezó a llorar. No entendía por qué su hermana la apartaba de lado, por qué le impedía estar con ellas ahí. Sólo eran amigas que iban a jugar juntas. ¡Ella también quería!

Esperó, escuchando los sonidos extraños y la cama crujir. Seguramente debían de estar saltando sobre ella y Hanabi también quería. Hinata nunca le dejaba hacerlo porque le tiraba los muñecos, pero a esa rubia sí que la dejaba. ¡Qué injusticia!

Y, cuando finalmente los ruidos cesaron, Hanabi esperó escuchar el crujido del cierre de la puerta, pero este no llegó.

Continuaron pasando los minutos y se impacientó.

Recordó que su padre siempre guardaba llaves de toda la casa por seguridad y corrió en busca de ellas, como siempre, colgadas junto a la puerta de la cocina.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Habían apagado las luces y sólo entraba la del pasillo a su espalda. Caminó de puntillas y tropezó con algo. Más bien, algo se enredó en su pie. Cuando tiró de ello se dio cuenta que era esa cosa que a su hermana le gustaba ponerse en el pecho y que le dijo que algún día ella también llevaría.

Pero estaba segura de que no era de su hermana, porque Hinata jamás se pondría uno de leopardo.

Y había más cosas tiradas entre ropa interior, falda y medias.

¿Por qué se habrían quitado la ropa? ¡Eso no era necesario para jugar! A menos que estuvieras en la playa y lo máximo que papá y mamá permitían era la parte de arriba.

—¿Hanabi?

Se volvió al ver a su madre en la puerta haciéndole señales para que se acercara.

—¿Qué haces en el dormitorio de tu hermana? ¿ Qué llevas en..? Ay, Dios, mira que eres inoportuna a veces.

Su madre le quitó el sujetador que no era de su hermana y lo echó dentro de la habitación, la sacó, quitó las llaves y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

—Hanabi, tienes que respetar la intimidad de tu hermana. Especialmente si ha venido con Naruko. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Por qué? —protestó—. Mi hermana es mía.

—Los límites en los que tu hermana estará contigo se han menguado un poco, cariño, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera. Ella ya está en la edad de amar a otras personas y Naruko es su novia.

Hanabi no entendía qué era eso. Continuaba con la nariz arrugada.

—La hace feliz.

Sonrió. Eso sí que lo entendía.

Más tarde, cuando fuera más mayor, comprendió por qué su hermana acabó poniendo un cartel de advertencia cada vez que Naruko iba a casa.

Más tarde, aquel cartel se colgó en su propia habitación.

_Privado, no entrar. _

**Fin**

**19 de agosto del 2019**

**¡Gracias por leer, dejar rw y disfrutar!**

**¡Gracias por el apoyo a la página!**

**Chia**


End file.
